Bluebell
Bluebell is a calf that is seen running around the city early on in the series. Cloe finds the calf and brings her to the mall, afraid for the calf's safety. She hides Bluebell in the carpark and secretly brings her coffee creamer and other food rations when she can. Cloe begins spending more time with the calf than she does with the tribe and the other tribe members soon become suspicious of her disappearances. In episode six of the first series, Cloe witnesses Bray talking to Zoot when she is out with Bluebell on a walk. Bray notices her and follows Cloe to her hiding spot, where he talks her into keeping quiet, telling her that if she tells the others about his meeting with Zoot, he'll tell them about the calf, and that they'll eat her. So Cloe, fearing for Bluebell's life, agrees with him. In episode twelve, the others are alerted to Bluebell's presence when she starts mooing persistantly and loudly. Afraid that the calf is really some vicious animal, the tribe braces itself, and Cloe runs to protect her pet. Lex, Ryan, Dal and Jack go to investigate the strange cries and come upon Cloe cuddling the calf, begging them not to eat her. Initally, Lex wants to eat the calf, and Ryan seems to agree with him, but when reminded that they could potentially get milk out of the calf, he agrees to keep her for that purpose, much to Chloe's relief. Later on, in episode thirteen, Bray reminds Lex that Bluebell will never produce milk without a bull, and not wanting to waste anymore food on an animal that will never give anything back to the tribe, Lex, Ryan and Jack prepare to go kill her, despite the others wanted them to simply let her go. Fortunately, none of the boys could manage to kill the calf, and Lex eventually lets her go, shooing her away from the mall. He tells the others that he was ambushed by the Locos and that he saw them take Bluebell away. He teases Cloe, telling her that the Locos will probably eat Bluebell alive. Cloe runs off to look for the calf. Lex later sees that Cloe has Bluebell, and watches her lead the calf into the woods. He keeps this face from the other members of the tribe, even when they want to send out search teams to look for her. Lex manages to keep them from looking in the right direction, not wanting them to know that Bluebell is alive and that he had lied to them. Cloe, in the meantime, leads the calf to the woods, where she tells her that they are safe and that she will come visit. A storm comes in, and spooks the young calf. She runs off and when Cloe sees that Bluebell is gone, she gets worried and looks for her, but it is no use. She can't find the calf. Bluebell's fate and whereabouts are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Animals